Je t'aime, Tifa
by Ravender
Summary: Marlene diculik! Tifa juga, Denzel juga. Siapa pelakunya? Dan apa tujuannya?  Warning inside! RnR


Ting-Tong

"Mama, sepertinya ada tamu di luar. Biar aku yang buka, ya?" Tifa mengangguk dan Marlene langsung melesat pergi menuju pintu utama rumah mereka. Tifa kembali menghela nafas sejenak sebelum mengajarkan kembali pelajaran Denzel yang anak itu tidak bisa. Ckckck, benar-benar tipikal ibu yang ideal, ya?

BRAKK

Tifa dan Denzel terlonjak kaget mendengar suara keras itu. Keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu,

"MARLENE!"

.

.

.

Side Story of** Girl in Black**

**Je t'aime, Tifa**

by **Neo Ravena**

Diclaimer: **Square Enix**

Warning: **Side Story**, AU, OOC, Crack Pairing (SephxTifa)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Perhatian! Cerita ini adalah cerita sampingan dari karya saya, **Girl in Black** yang merupakan crossing-over story antara Final Fantasy VII dan Fatal Frame. Tidak terdapat unsur-unsur Fatal Frame di cerita ini (100% Final Fantasy VII). Tapi cerita ini sedikit mempunyai peranan di cerita aslinya.

Don't like and then don't read. #See and understand this one! 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hehe, akhirnya ketemu juga kan, Tifa Lockheart?" Seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan berpakaian khas ShinRa, namun terlihat selebor, memandang Tifa penuh kemenangan. Sementara lelaki botak di sampingnya hanya berdehem mengiyakan. Otomatis Tifa langsung memasang gestur protektif pada Denzel yang berada di belakangnya.

"Mau apa kalian? Dan mana Marlene?"

"Marlene? Oh, jadi nama gadis kecil ini Marlene toh. Ini dia…" Pria berambut merah itu segera menarik Marlene yang disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Marlene!"

"Mam—hmmph—hmmph" Gadis kecil itu kembali dibekap oleh si rambut merah dengan sapu tangannya. Seketika juga Marlene langsung pingsan di lengan pria itu. Dengan mudahnya pria botak itu mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya layaknya karung di bahu.

"Mau kalian apakan Marlene?"

"Kami? Bukan kami sebenarnya, kami disini hanya menuruti perintah atasan, itu saja," jawab si rambut merah enteng.

_'Sephiroth sialan! Jadi ini yang dimaksudnya sebagai balas dendam.'_

"Pengecut! Melawan perempuan dengan menggunakan anak-anaknya!"

"Tak ada cara lain bukan? Lagipula kau cukup sulit ditemukan sebagai seorang buronan. Hah, untungnya mata-mata kami cukup jeli,"

"Grr…" Tifa mulai marah ia segera menyuruh Denzel untuk menjauh darinya. Ingin rasanya ia tonjok kedua pria ini sampai tak bernafas. Siapapun yang menyentuh anak-anaknya seperti itu patut untuk mendapatkan hukuman tersebut.

"Eits, kami tidak bodoh seperti 3 pembantu sok loyal itu, Tifa. Kalau kau berani mendekat satu langkah saja…" Sebuah pistol dikeluarkan dari saku si pria botak dan langsung membidik ke arah pelipis Marlene yang pingsan.

"Dia mungkin akan mati tanpa suara…" Tifa menggertakkan giginya marah. Sial, ini satu-satunya kelemahan terbesarnya. Kedua anaknya.

"Mama…" Denzel menatap sendu ibu angkatnya itu. Ia tahu ibunya tengah mengalami dilema yang sangat besar.

"Apa yang kalian ingin kan dariku?" ujar Tifa akhirnya. Ia pasrah saja hukuman apapun akan ia lakoni asal kedua anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Ikut kami,"

"Apa?"

"Iya, ikut kami sekarang. Bagaimana?"

"Cih, baiklah. Tapi lepaskan Marlene lebih dahulu."

"Sudah kubilang kami tidak bodoh, Tifa. Pakai itu dulu," Pria berambut merah itu maju melangkah dan memperlihatkan borgol di tangannya. Tifa hanya membuang mukanya dan menyerahkan kedua tangannya untuk diborgol.

CKLEKK

"Sekarang lepaskan Marlene, ShinRa sialan!" Tifa mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tajam si rambut merah yang terkekeh pelan itu. Dengan cepat ia menjambak rambut panjang Tifa dan berhasil membuat wanita itu merintih kesakitan.

"Le-lepaskan…"

"Lepaskan? Baik, aku lepaskan." Pria itu melepaskan jeratan kuat di rambut Tifa, Namun sebaliknya ia memukul telak tengkuk Tifa, membuat wanita itu pingsan seketika. Lelaki berambut merah itu tersenyum licik mendapati korbannya begitu mudah ditaklukan. Denzel yang melihatnya tanpa sadar mundur beberapa langkah. Ia takut, orang yang menjadi pelindungnya kini sudah tak berdaya. Sedangkan adiknya sendiri juga berada di tangan orang asing tersebut.

Dan benar saja ketakutan Denzel terbukti, pria yang memukul Tifa tadi mendekatinya. Dan sekali terjangan, Denzel sudah berada di kedua tangannya yang lebih besar. Otomatis Denzel memberontak hebat. Namun apa daya, tenanganya yang kecil seperti tak terasa oleh pria itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Papa, papa, pa-" Sama seperti korban yang sebelumnya, pria berambut merah itu berhasil membuat Denzel pingsan dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tifa's POV**

_ 'Eng, dimana ini?'_ Aku berusaha bangkit saat kusadari tengkukku nyeri tak tertahankan. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara gemerisik yang sepertinya berasal dari selimut bagian bawah. Selimut? Bukan selimut. Aku tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutku ketika lagi-lagi kusadari aku sudah… berganti pakaian? Pakaian? Sejak kapan? Jangan-jangan…

Aku menggeram marah. Pasti ini ulah pria asing itu. Apa yang dia inginkan dariku? Apa ini? Aku memperhatikan lebih seksama lagi pakaian yang tengah kukenakan. Sebuah gaun, cantik sekali. Tanpa sadar aku mengaguminya. Ini benar-benar indah, pasti semua wanita bermimpi bisa mengenakannya. Gaun ini berwarna putih cemerlang dengan V-neck tanpa lengan, sukses memperlihatkan seluruh lenganku dan ehem… dada atasku. Entah kenapa aku sedikit risih memakainya. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir aku pernah memakai pakaian yang lebih terbuka dari pada yang ini. Selain itu, gaun ini juga menyempit di bagian pinggang dan pinggulku, aku yakin pasti sekarang pinggang dan pinggulku terlihat ramping. Dan juga rok gaun yang tergerai panjang dengan hiasan mute mengkilat di setiap jengkalnya. Aku yakin ini bukan mute biasa dilihat dari bentuk mau kilatannya. Mungkin permata asli…

Gah, apa yang kupikirkan? Seharusnya kan aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya lolos dari tempat ini? Dan… Oh, Marlene… Denzel… mereka… bagaimana?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera turun dari ranjang tempatku berbaring tadi (ngomong-ngomong ranjang ini besar sekali dan terlihat sungguh mewah) dan segera berdiri sebelum akhirnya menyadari badanku yang tiba-tiba jadi tinggi dan sesuatu mengganjal tumitku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengangkat sedikit gaun panjangku. _High Heels_ dengan tinggi kira-kira 12 cm tengah menopang manis kaki-kakiku. Begitu cantik dan penuh dengan glamour. Membuatmu ingin sekali mengelus-elusnya.

Geez… sial! Aku seperti wanita gila harta saja. Segera aku langkahkan kakiku menuju satu-satunya pintu keluar ruangan ini. Sedikit sulit karena aku tidak pernah mengenakan alas kaki ekstrim seperti ini (Dan sepertinya aku tidak dapat membuka pengaitnya yang super rumit). Bayangan Denzel dan Marlene yang menangis membuatku begitu tergesa-gesa ingin segera meraih kenop pintu, memastikan mereka selamat sudah menjadi prioritasku saat ini. Persetan dengan ShinRa bodoh yang menyebabkan ini semua.

"Ouch!"

**End of Tifa's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semua sudah selesai, Elena?" Elena mengangguk. Kembali ia mengecek list di papan yang dipegangnya. Lalu ia mengangguk lagi untuk hasil yang terakhir. Pria yang di hadapannya tersenyum puas. Otomatis membuat Elena lagi-lagi merasakan panas menjalar di kedua pipinya. Sungguh siapapun wanita di dunia ini pasti akan tergila-gila pada sosok di hadapannya itu. Sosok yang entah kenapa jauh rupawan untuk malam ini. Sosok yang berbalut dalam tuxedo putih tanpa dasi. Formal tapi juga terkesan santai di saat yang bersamaan. Rambutnya yang keperakan entah kenapa malam ini terlihat begitu menawan hanya karena diikat ekor kuda, menyisakan sebagian helai rambutnya yang lebih pendek membingkai wajah tampannya. Sungguh jika Elena tidak menyadari sosok yang di depannya adalah bosnya sendiri, dapat dipastikan tubuh atletis itu kini tengah dipeluknya erat-erat.

"Elena?" Elena terkesiap mendengar suara rendah itu, lagi-lagi wajahnya memanas. Cepat-cepat ia memohon undur diri dan melesat pergi sebelum hal-hal gila yang terbayang di otaknya tadi benar-benar ia lakukan.

Sosok tadi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sekretarisnya itu. Baru saja ia membalikkan badannya melangkah pergi, suara lembut memanggilnya di belakang.

"Seph?" Sosok yang dipanggil Seph atau lebih tepatnya Sephiroth berbalik dan menemukan wajah familiar seseorang tepat di hadapannya. Tak perlu lama lagi, sosok itu kini sudah berada di pelukan Sephiroth.

"Ibu… aku pikir ibu tidak datang," ujar Sephiroth seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat si ibu tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Sephiroth.

"Ah, ibu… aku malu…" Sephiroth memandang ibunya dengan wajah yang dikesal-kesalkan walaupun terlihat samar. Ibunya hanya terkekeh pelan sebelum kembali menciumi wajah anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ibu senang, Seph. Ah~ akhirnya hari yang ditunggu ibu tiba juga," Wanita paruh baya namun tetap terlihat cantik jelita itu tersenyum hangat pada anaknya. Sedangkan Sephiroth hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. Benar, hari ini sudah sangat ditunggu-tunggu ibunya sejak dulu. Hari yang mungkin saja kelak akan merubah kehidupannya. Sephiroth kembali memeluk ibunya hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ouch!"

Tifa terjatuh begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka cukup keras dari luar. Pandangannya langsung menajam begitu mendapati sosok yang familiar berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Tifa. Masih ingat denganku?" Seringai lebar terpampang di wajah pemuda yang dikenali Tifa sebagai salah satu anak buah Sephiroth, Loz. Salah satu dari anak buah Sephiroth yang dihajarnya ketika ia menjadi buronan 2 bulan yang lalu. Ia tahu seberapa kuatnya pria ini, karena perkelahian mereka dulu dimenangkan oleh Loz. Tentu saja, terima kasih untuk Cloud yang sudah membantunya mengusir _cloning wanna be_ Sephiroth itu. Wajah Tifa berubah mengeras begitu mendapati Loz berjalan mendekatinya. Tanpa sadar ia mundur, membuat Loz menyeringai makin lebar.

"Well, well, kenapa kau jadi penakut begini? Aku tidak akan menggigitmu kok," Loz berjongkok dan sebelah tangannya meraih pipi Tifa.

"Tak kusangka kau jadi cantik begini setelah didandani. Tapi kalau lebih memilih, aku lebih suka penampilanmu yang kemarin, sesuai dengan sifatmu yang luar biasa keras kepala."

"Mau apa kau?" Tifa mengelak ketika tangan-tangan kekar Loz berusaha mengurungnya. Ia berusaha bangkit berdiri. Namun sayang, kaki-kakinya justru tak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sendiri. Dan dengan suksesnya, Tifa jatuh tepat di kedua tangan Loz yang telah menanti di bawah.

"Hehe, sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, Ti—fa~." Loz mengangkat tubuh mungil Tifa dengan kedua tangannya yang menahan punggung serta lutut milik Tifa. Tifa memberontak kuat, tapi cengkraman yang semkin menguat di punggung dan lututnya cukup membuat wanita itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan! Kyaaa!" Loz sedikit melepaskan salah satu tangannya untuk sekedar menggoda dan mengancam Tifa. Langkahnya dipercepat menuju pintu kamar. Tifa mencoba menjerit namun telapak tangan Loz terlebih dahulu menutup mulutnya. _'Oh, Tuhan, mau dibawa kemana aku sekarang?' _

"Hei, hei, tidak segitunya juga kan kamu membawanya?" Suara yang familiar membuat Tifa menolehkan kepalanya. Di depannya, dua orang berkepala abu-abu berdiri menghadang. Pandangannya sedikit kabur karena bekapan tangan Loz yang super rapat. Nafasnya saja sudah mulai terutus-putus.

"Cih, kalau saja dia tidak memberontak. Aku juga tak akan bertindak seperti ini," Pelan, Tifa dapat merasakan telapak tangan Loz di mulutnya merenggang. Syukurlah, ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas dan berbicara. Pandangan Tifa kini tertuju pada sosok 2 orang yang masih samar-samar dilihatnya.

"Hoo... kita ketemu lagi, nona Lockheart," sapa pemuda berambut abu-abu pendek sebahu. Pemuda berambut panjang di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian?" Tifa menyipitkan matanya yang masih berkunang-kunang, "Kadaj... Yazoo..." Tifa bergidik sendiri mendengar nama-nama tersebut diucapkan oleh bibirnya.

"Benar-benar selera bos, ya" komentar Yazoo seraya menggosok-gosok dagunya lalu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kadaj yang bergumam setuju. Loz hanya menyeringai sebelum kembali siaga tepat di belakang Tifa. Sedangkan Tifa hanya membeku mendengar kata-kata Yazoo tadi. _Selera bos? Oh, Sephiroth! Mau apa orang sok itu?_

"Nah, ayo ikut kami! " Kadaj menawarkan tangannya untuk digenggam oleh Tifa. Namun bukannya menurut, Tifa malah mundur hingga ia kembali menabrak Loz. Dan untungnya ia tak kembali jatuh ke lantai karena tangan Loz sudah menyangganya terlebih dahulu.

"Lepaskan!" Tifa menarik paksa tubuhnya sampai ia berdiri tegak lagi. "Dimana Marlene dan Denzel? Apa yang kalian lakukan pada anak-anakku?"

"Oh, anak-anak itu. Mereka sedang main-main dengan para Turk. Tenang saja mereka tak akan kenapa-kenapa kok, aku jamin mereka akan senang," jawab Kadaj enteng.

"Bohong! Aku ingin melihatnya sendiri!" Tifa hampir saja berusaha menerobos kedua pemuda jika suara Yazoo tidak menginterupsinya.

"Jika kau tidak menuruti apa yang kami perintahkan, anak-anakmu bisa celaka. Mengerti!" Tifa memandang tak percaya dan hanya menudukkan kepalanya, menyimpakn kemarahannya.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku ulangi lagi. Ayo ikut kami, Tifa!" Dan kali ini uluran tangan Kadaj disambut sepenuhnya oleh Tifa.

.

.

.

Tifa tercengang melihat tempat yang didatanginya itu. Tempatnya sangat luas dan beratapkan langit hitam yang indah. Tempat ini didesain sedemikian rupa sehingga terkesan romantis dan glamour. Sungguh mewah. Tatanan bunga beragam jenis terlihat indah di bawah temaram lampu taman. Sebuah air mancur dengan ukiran bebatuan alami menghiasi tempat itu. Sungguh ini tempat yang paling indah bagi Tifa setelah padang bunga Lily. Tifa kembali berjalan dengan diiringi ketiga pemuda yang entah kenapa baru disadarinya mengenakan tuxedo hitam. _Sebenarnya ada acara apa sih?_ gumam Tifa heran.

Tifa kembali terpaku saat kedua matanya menangkap tiga kursi dan sebuah meja makan di pinggir tebing yang dibatasi dengan pagar kayu (Ya, sepertinya tempat ini berada di atas bukit atau pegunungan). Tapi begitu ia mendengar suara deru ombak yang membahana, barulah ia menyadari tebing ini berada di dekat laut. _Laut? Apa? Costa de Sol kah?_

"Kenapa Tifa?" Kadaj yang menyadari Tifa tengah melamun segera menggenggam tangannya. Membuat Tifa terkejut dan spontan melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku... aku ingin bertanya, ini... dimana?"

"Costa de Sol," jawab Yazoo yang kini berhenti juga di sampingnya.

"A—apa? Ke—kenapa aku bisa disini?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri. Sudah ya, kami tinggal dan ingat jangan coba-coba kabur, kedua anakmu ada pada kami loh!" ujar Kadaj seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melangkah pergi bersama kedua saudaranya yang lain.

Dan sekarang disinilah Tifa. Duduk. Diam. Sendiri. Gelisah. Khawatir. Bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Angin malam yang menerpa punggungnya yang terbuka sedikit membuatnya menggigil.

"Sephiroth, apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa ini... hukumanku?"

Hanya suara angin yang menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Seolah menghakiminya dalam hukuman alam.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kumur-kumur 'Nyang-nulis'

Gyahahaha, Minna gak nyangka saya. Hm, ada yang gak ngerti? Baiklah saya jelaskan dulu #plakk  
>Ceritanya Tifa dulu pernah melawan ShinRa Company yang dipimpin Sephiroth dan tentu saja Tifa dijadiin buronan sama Sephy. Makanya disini Tifa takut dapat balasan dari Sephiroth karena pernah ngelawan perusahaan besarnya gitu.<p>

Mengenali Costa de Sol, saya gak terlalu tahu tempatnya kayak apa karena gak pernah maenin Crisis Core, tapi yang jelas di tempat itu Zack sama Cissnei pernah berenang kan? Maka dari itu saya asumsikan, Costa de Sol itu pantai yang terkenal di Gaia, huehehe

Maaf yang mau baca Girl in Black #sapajuga, ceritanya belum nyampe sana. Ini saya bikin karena saya gak tahan mau nulisnya. hehehe gomen #nundukin kepala.

Tapi intinya ini cerita gak terlalu ngaruh ke jalan ceritanya juga, karena dicerita ini bakal ada pertemuan antara maminya Sephy dengan Tifa #tapi mereka udah pernah ketemu sebelumnya

Oke, rencananya juga pengen bikin oneshot, tapi kepanjangan ya sudahlah hehe...

Misstypo atau typo tolong yah dikoreksi dan dikasih tahu ke ane hehehe...

Review, kritik, saran atau flame silahkan mampir disini.

.

.

.

Akhir kata

#Review Please!#


End file.
